Stories:King of the Hill
Here it is, guys. A story based off My Hill. What a time to be alive. Other than that, me (Jelo) and Pea have made new OCs for the story. Pea says he's going to make his pony OCs exclusive to this story. For me, I might include my pony OCs in later stories; who knows? Plot King of the Hill: a story by JeloJellyJam, Redfork2000, CITRONtanker and PeaVZ108 For thousands of years, Inklings and Peas have been fighting against each other for one thing: a hill. With two new species joining the battle, along with most of the fighters being Locked Room Gang members, the rest of the gang who are not willing to fight over a hill are alerted about this, and must try and find a way to stop the battle before their teammates' lives are lost. Cast Humans * Akasha/Burning Shadow (PeaVZ) * Takeshi/Shocking Shadow (PeaVZ) * Sasuke (PeaVZ) * Blast (Redfork) * Tommy (Redfork) * Electra (Redfork) * Blade (Redfork) * Scorch (Redfork) Inklings * Frederink (Jelo) * Janice (Jelo) * Johnny McSplat (Redfork) * Jenny (CITRON) * Galaximus (CITRON) * Nebula (CITRON) * Edgellie (CITRON) Peas * Plantrick (Jelo) * Peachard (Jelo) * Dark Green Shadow (PeaVZ) * Repeater (PeaVZ) * Peater Lopeaz (PeaVZ) * Moltem Sparksfire (PeaVZ) Ponies * Sweet Melody (Jelo) * Stinky Cheese (Jelo) * Red Flame (PeaVZ) * Yellow Lightning (PeaVZ) * Green Toxin (PeaVZ) * Cyan Frost (PeaVZ) * Magenta Heart (PeaVZ) * Great White (PeaVZ) * Amazing Black (PeaVZ) * Red Fork (Redfork) * Blue Ocean (Redfork) * Bright Spark (Redfork) * Dark Shadow (Redfork) * Black Gem (Redfork) Characters not fighting for the hill * Gerald Edmarkson (human, Jelo) * Star Butterfly (mewman, Jelo) * Marco Diaz (human, Jelo) * Green Shadow (pea, PeaVZ) * Starcade (human, PeaVZ) * Kyoji (human, PeaVZ) * The Gemstones (gemstones, PeaVZ) * Captain Red Shell (Crab, Redfork) * Gary Guppy (Fish, Redfork) * Starry (Starfish, Redfork) * Blowy (Blowfish, Redfork) * Red Spoon (Pony, Redfork) Story It's a cold, windy, cloudy day in the forests of Echo Creek. Everything seems perfectly calm, and nothing interesting appears to be happening. Unexpectedly, a red pony climbs the hill with a flag on his back, as if he was about to claim the hill as his own territory. Later, 7 more ponies of varying colors follow. * Red Flame: 'Just a few more hoofsteps, my fellow Elemares! * '''Green Toxin: '''Wow, this is a rough climb! * '''Red Flame: '''And...*sticks the flag onto the hill's summit*...I declare this hill to be under the territory of us, the Elemares! * '''Amazing Black: '''You could have thought of a better name than "Elemares". * '''Red Flame: '''Hey, we're ponies. Plus, we possess the power of the elements! * '''Great White: '''Ahem! * '''Red Flame: '''Well, most of us anyway. Anyway, this hill officially belongs to us ponies! ''However, while the ponies are taking the hill, a lightning bolt falls on the seven ponies, hurting them severely. * 'Electra: '''Stand back! You're not taking this hill! It belongs to the dominant species on Earth, humans. * '''Blade: '*''right behind Electra* Yeah, what she said! ''Suddenly, something drops from the sky, and smashes both Electra and Blade when it lands on them. It's Red Fork! * 'Red Fork: '''Hi everyone! I hope I'm not late. ''Someone throws a fireball at Red Fork. It's Akasha the Burning Shadow! * 'Akasha: '''Yes, you are too late! The hill belongs to us humans, and there's nothing you can do about it! * '???: 'Oh really? ''Someone fires a pea at Akasha. It's Dark Green Shadow. * 'Dark Green Shadow: '''Surprise! * '''Akasha: '''So, I see you have returned, you traitor. * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''I already told you, I do not work for you anymore! Now prepare yourselves, as we peas will be taking over this hill as our territory forever! ''While the two fight, ink mysteriously covers the whole place. * 'Johnny McSplat: '''It's showtime! *''shoots ink at Akasha and Dark Green Shadow* ''Now back off. Everyone knows that Inklings are the top species on this planet! ''Red Fork smashes Johnny with his weight. * 'Red Fork: '''Yeah, right... ''Two more inklings shoot ink at Red Fork. * 'Janice: '''Whoa! Did we knock him out? * '''Frederink: '''I think so, Janice! * '''Janice: '''Yay! ''Akasha levitates Janice and Frederink and tosses them away from the hill. * 'Akasha: '''Now, away with you two! * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''I can say the same for you! ''Dark Green Shadow fires a pea at Akasha, knocking her off the hill too before she can use a shadow art to protect herself. * 'Dark Green Shadow: '''Ha ha ha! We peas rule! ''Dark Green Shadow suddenly gets knocked out by a blast of electricity and water. It's Kyoji's sidekicks, Takeshi and Sasuke! * 'Takeshi: '''This belongs to us humans! * '''Sasuke: '''Yeah...WATER FOREVER! * '''Takeshi: '''Aren't we after the hill together, Sasuke? * '''Sasuke: '''We can make our water slides, our waterfalls, our water fountains, we can make lots of water if we claim the hill for ourselves! ''Suddenly, both Takeshi and Sasuke are lifted in the air mysteriously. Red Fork is back, and using his magic against them! * 'Red Fork: '''Hey, calm down boys. Why don't you go for a flight? ''Red Fork, who is lifting them both with his magic, tosses them away. * 'Red Fork: '''That should do it for now. ''However, a lightning bolt hit Red Fork, dropping him off the hill. * 'Electra: '''That's what you get for messing with us! * '''Blade: '''Yeah, we rule! ''A powerful laser is thrown at both of them, knocking them off the hill as well. * 'Blue Ocean: '*''walks to the top of the hill, with his laser cannon* Ready for me? * '???: 'We sure are! ''Flames can be seen blown at Blue Ocean, as well as a volley of peas shot at him. It's Repeater, Moltem Sparksfire the former Explodonater and Peater Lopeaz, Green Shadow's son! * 'Repeater: '''You can't start a hill war without us us! * '''Moltem: '''Like he said, we peas are claiming this territory! * '''Peater: '''And I'm fighting in honor of my mother! ''*takes out the Infinity Cube from the Portal Problem* * '??? #1: '''Hey guys! * '??? #2: 'Aw, seriously? I thought there was going to be cheese here! * '''Peater: '''Who's there? * '''Moltem: '''Show yourselves! ''The two reveal themselves to be a ivory-colored female unicorn with black hair and a piano cutie mark; and a lime-green-colored male pony with yellow-orange hair and a cheese cutie mark. * 'Dark Green Shadow: '''Who are these lowly bags of dirt before us peas? ''However, a cutting blade passes by them, hurting them all. Then Blade is seen climbing up the hill, and then kicks them away. * 'Blade: '''Looks like I made the "cut" after all! * '''Blue Ocean: '''Not really. ''Blue Ocean shoots a laser at him, knocking Blade off the hill again. * 'Blue Ocean: '''Ha! * '''Sweet Melody: '''Heya! So, I should introduce myself, right? Well, I'm Sweet Melody, and my green-colored friend over there is Stinky Cheese! * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''You want to know my nickname? It's "Sour Melody"! * '''Repeater: '''But but it's not really your nickname though. * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''Shut up, Repeater! ''Dark Green Shadow kicks Sweet Melody off the hill. However, someone rams into her from behind, knocking Dark Green Shadow off the hill. Sweet Melody is then brought back up to the hill with pony magic. Red Fork was the one who did this! * 'Red Fork: '''Pushing away someone you've just met? That's not cool, Dark G. * '''Sweet Melody: '''Wow, thanks red pony! * '''Red Fork: '''No problem! Ponies have to look out for each other, don't you think? * '''Sweet Melody: '''I agree. * '''Stinky Cheese: '''Oh, hey guys! * '''Red Fork: '''By the way, the name's Red Fork. ''However, a fire blast knocks all three ponies off the hill. * '''Scorch: '''FIRE! Burn, burn! Burn everything in sight! * '''Akasha: '''That takes care of those ponies! * '''Takeshi: ''*creates an electric shockwave that knocks everyone who is not a human off the hill* That takes care of them! * '''Akasha: '''For once, you do make a worthy brother, I must say. * '''Scorch: '''Fire! The inner flames of the human race can not be equaled! Challenge us, and you'll get burned! FIRE! * '''Frederink: '''Can you swim on ink then? * '''Sasuke: '''No, but I can swim in water! ''Sasuke attacks Frederink with his water sickles. Scorch finishes off Frederink by setting him on fire with a fire blast. * Scorch: 'Time to burn the trash! * '''Sasuke: '''And drown the trash in water forever! ''All of a sudden, a light blue squid lands on the ground! * '''Jenny: '''I hear you are all fighting for- the hill. * '''Frederink: ''*climbs back up* Hey, you're an Inkling too? * '''Janice: ''HELP! 'A pony's about to beat me up! * '''Jenny: '''Huh? No one beats up my fellow Inklings! ''*she rushes in front of Janice to protect her* * Sweet Melody: 'Sorry about the confusion. I wasn't gonna beat her up! I was chasing her off the hill so it can belong to us ponies instead! * '''Jenny: '''Oh, no you don’t! The hill belongs to Inklings! Now scram! ''*she throws a Splat Bomb on top of the hill* * 'Dark Green Shadow: '''Nope! ''*freezes Jenny, Sweet Melody, Janice and Frederink before kicking them off the hill* ''The hill belongs to peas! We will make a pea civilization out of this territory of ours! * '''Stinky Cheese: '''Not if you can get through me first! ''*grabs out a wedge of really stinky cheese* However, before she can claim the hill for the peas, Dark Green Shadow is lifted in the air by a mysterious force. It turns out it's pony magic! * 'Red Fork: '''It's no use! ''Red Fork was using his magic to levitate Dark Green Shadow in the air. THen he uses his magic to spin her around in the air a few times, before throwing her away from the hill. * 'Red Fork: '''Take this! * '''Blue Ocean: '*''walks up to the hill* Yeah! The hill is ours! Ponies rule! * '''Stinky Cheese: '''Guys, you have to unfreeze Sweet Melody! * '''Moltem: '''Sorry, ponies. But we don't think so! * '''Repeater: '''We're taking the hill for us peas, even if it means to assist Dark Green Shadow Shadow! * '''Peater: '''We're taking you three down! ''Moltem, Repeater and Peater attack Red Fork, Blue Ocean and Stinky Cheese, before knocking them off the hill. But before they're done, a giant fireball pushes all of them off the hill, both peas and ponies. * '''Scorch: '''Really cooking! On fire! * '''Akasha: '''Yeah, fire rules! * '''Sasuke: '''I think you mean water. * '''Akasha: '''We're on the same side here! * '''Takeshi: '''Let's take care of the remaining pests as they climb this hill again! * '''Sweet Melody: ''*still frozen* Help! * '''Red Fork: '''I've got this! ''Red Fork uses his horn to generate heat, enough to unfreeze Sweet Melody. * Red Fork: '''There you go. * '''Sweet Melody: '''Thanks! * '''Blue Ocean: '''Now let's show them who's boss! * '''Sweet Melody: ''*grabs out a piano*'' * Stinky Cheese: 'Uh... * '''Blue Ocean: '''Full power! Time to fight! *''prepares his laser cannon* * 'Frederink: '''I'd like to see you try, ponies! * '''Red Fork: '''Then you're in luck! Just watch this! ''Red Fork charges a powerful magic blast, blowing all enemies of the hill. * 'Red Fork: '''Want some more? * '''Blue Ocean: '''Ponies rule! ''However, a coupld of ink shots knock Red Fork and Blue Ocean off the hill. * 'Johnny McSplat: '''Nice try, but we're not over yet! * '''Red Fork: '*''climbs back up the hill* Bring it on! ''Johnny McSplat shoots ink at Red Fork, while the red unicorn dodges the attacks, and ends up knocking Johnny McSplat off the hill with a ramming attack. * 'Red Fork: '''Good bye! * '''Blue Ocean: '''That was cool. ''However, both ponies are knocked off the hill again, this time by a large ball of fire than crashes into them. * 'Scorch: '''On fire! ''Scorch then gets blasted by flames, to which he is inmune. However, then he gets blasted by lightning, then toxin, then frost, then hearts and two ponies ramming into him, knocking him off the hill. * 'Red Flame: '''Yeah, take that! We ponies rule! * '''Green Toxin: '''That was an awesome comeback attack we did! * '''Great White: '''The others won't stand a chance against us now. We're invincible! * '''Blue Ocean: '''Good job guys! * '''Red Fork: '''Yes, you hit them good. This hill belongs to the ponies! * '''Akasha: '''I think you mean it belongs to us humans! ''Akasha flies in the air, before ramming towards Red Fork at top speed, knocking him off the hill. * 'Red Flame: '''Don't just stand there, my brethren! Get her! ''However, seconds after Akasha knocked Red Fork off the hill, she was knocked off by a powerful magic explosion. * 'Dark Shadow: '''Magic Blast! * '''Black Gem: '''Nice one Dark Shadow. * '''Dark Shadow: '''That'll show her to respect ponies. ''Akasha flies back to the hill shortly after. She lands on the ground and turns invisible. * 'Yellow Lightning: '''Where did she go? ''Yellow Lightning gets blasted from all sides with flames, without knowing due to Akasha's invisibility. * 'Red Flame: '''She's still here! * '''Great White: '''And she's invisible? That means she can be anywhere! * '''Dark Shadow: '''Invisibility? That doesn't worry me. ''Dark Shadow uses all his magic strength, and sends a powerful and special magic wave at the entire hill, that is harmless to ponies, but severely damages any other species. Akasha gets hit by the magic wave, and is knocked off the hill. * 'Dark Shadow: '''It's not the first time I take on an invisible enemy. * '''Red Flame: '''Well, good job, Dark Shadow. * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''I think you mean Dark GREEN Shadow! ''Dark Green Shadow returns and rams into Red Flame and Dark Shadow, knocking them off the hill. * 'Black Gem: '''Hey! ''Black Gem flies over Dark Green Shadow, kicking her and spinning around until she knocks her off the hill with a final kick. * 'Black Gem: '''Nice try. ''However, Black Gem gets hit by several ink shots, staining her hair, and her white fur. * 'Black Gem: '''What's the big idea? Who's shooting this filthy liquid at me? * '''Johnny McSplat: '''That would be me, miss. *''evil laugh, while she shoots at Black Gem again.* * 'Black Gem: '*''dodges* Shame on you, attacking a lady like that. Don't you have any manners? * '''Johnny McSplat: '''I've got manners, but I don't see any lady! I only see a pretentious pony! ''Johnny McSplat and Black Gem fight at the top of the hill, until both are knocked out of the hill by an electric wave. * 'Electra: '''See? None of you know what you're doing! ''Sweet Melody rams onto Electra with her horn. * 'Electra: '''Ah! What are you doing!? *''shoots electric bolts at Sweet Melody* Yellow Lightning rams into Electra at literally lightning speed. * 'Yellow Lightning: '''Looks like YOU don't know what you're doing! * '''Red Flame: '''Good job, Yellow! That's one less pest to take care of. * '''Electra: '''I'll be back! *''falls off the hill* * 'Red Fork: '''Good job guys. No human is going to take over this hill. It belongs to the ponies! * '''Sweet Melody: '''Yeah! * '''Janice: '''Y-You forgot about us! * '''Red Fork: '''Oh, thanks for reminding me! ''Red Fork pushes Janice off the hill, together with Johnny McSplat and any other inklings. * '''Red Fork: '''There. Much better. * '''Frederink: ''*climbs back* Heh, you think we're stupid? ''*shoots ink at Red Fork's eyes* * Red Fork: 'Aah! *''puts his hooves on his eyes* * 'Blue Ocean: '''Say good-bye! ''Blue Ocean shoots a powerful laser beam at Frederink, knocking him off the hill. Janice witnesses this, and grabs out a Splat Roller in an attempt to knock Blue Ocean off. * '''Janice: Take that! * 'Sweet Melody: '''How about a lullaby to send you to sleep? ''*plays the piano while singing a lullaby, making Janice fall asleep* Trivia * This story was inspired by the PvZ Wiki forum game "My hill". * The story shares its name with the TF2 gamemode of the same name (intentionally) and the animated sitcom of the same name (coincidentally). Category:Stories Category:Pages without links Category:Stories by JeloJellyJam